


King. Queen. Soldier.

by nazangel



Series: YOI Omegaverse Week 2019 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Misunderstandings, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-11 16:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19542736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Yuri falls for JJ and Isabella. Otabek is a good friend.XXX





	King. Queen. Soldier.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work but I couldn't find any way to fix it so I just decided to post it anyway.
> 
> Yuri might be a little OOC here.

"Well if it isn't the young King and Queen's Little Soldier,"

The comment came from a small servant boy who gave Yuri a big grin as he passed. Yuri smiled back even though he wanted to rip his own hair out. No need to take out his irritation on a little boy.

It was all his own fault anyway. He was the one who had gotten in bed with the heir and his wife.

Jean-Jaques and his wife Isabella, fondly known as JJ and Izzy, were the future King and Queen of their country. Already being referred to as the young King and Queen, they were adored by the people. Dazzling the public with their smiles, kindness and intelligence.

And Yuri had fallen into the same trap.

It had started when Yuri had come to the country as his cousin Viktor's ambassador. Viktor practically ruled an empire and one of the reasons it was an _empire_ and not a _country_ was because he kept a tight-knit circle of loyal friends and family. He sent out the people closest to him out into other countries to act as ambassadors and make alliances. Trusting their judgement so he could focus on his own home. It had worked wonderfully for him and his Alpha mate Yuuri Katsuki.

As soon as he had been old enough, Viktor had prepared him to take over his grandfather's duties. He was glad for it. Not only did he hate being cooped up inside the huge palaces, but he also hated that his grandfather would not retire due to his loyalty. At least this way, Nikolai Plisetsky could rest at home, knowing his job had been taken over by someone trustworthy.

The only problem had been the place Viktor had assigned him to. Instead of his grandfather's usual assignments, he had been sent to the Leroy's along with his best friend and guard Otabek Altin to befriend the future rulers.

He had hated Jean when they were younger. Jean had been loud, obnoxious and annoying. Relentlessly teasing Yuri whenever they had been in the same room. Never cruel or mean, but very irritating. Not that Yuri hadn't given back as good as he got but still, he did not want to spend his first assignment making nice with _JJ._

Viktor had been insistent though and Yuri and been shipped off. He had expected an older version of the JJ he had known and to an extent, he had been right. JJ was still loud, obnoxious, and annoying. However, Yuri had not been ready for how beautiful the Alpha would have become. He had heard of from other Omegas about their _inner Omega_ going haywire when they were in the vicinity of someone attractive. He had always scoffed at it.

And then he had seen _JJ_ and an incredible feeling had arisen in him. Something he could not, for the life of him, identify.

It didn't help that JJ liked to flirt with everyone, especially him. At first, Yuri had seen it as the Alpha's normal behaviour and stayed professional. Then he had realized that JJ was serious and had tried to avoid it. No matter how beautiful Jean was, Yuri would never be _that_ Omega. The one that slept with a married Alpha.

JJ must have realized the reason for his hesitance because the next time JJ flirted with him, Isabelle was right there with her sweet smile and her practised touch.

And well, Yuri was only human. If these two wanted him in their bed, who was he to deny himself some pleasure?

One night has turned into many nights. Just pleasure had turned into late night talks. Late night talks had turned into day walks which ad turned into lunches together.

Next thing he knew, he was watching both of them with the most lovesick smile on his face.

He had known those two were kind and intelligent. One could not get a whole county to sing their praises through lies. He had not expected how it would affect him though. He had not expected gently smile to hold a loud boisterous laugh, had not expected practised speeches to hide a talent for poetry and sweet talking, had not expected to fall in love with them.

Once he had realized he had avoided them, maybe distance would make the feelings leave.

It had not.

"Hey Kitten, wait up,"

Yuri turned to see JJ rushing toward him, Isabella just a few steps behind.

He abruptly turned back around and made a quick excuse over his shoulder. He sighed in relief as the steps behind him stopped.

Those two had not made the avoidance tactic easy either. They obviously saw him as some sort of friend and often sought him out. JJ would a get a sad look on his face whenever he turned them away and Isabella would give him a frown, torn between interrogating him and comforting her obviously upset husband.

He hated upsetting them. It made his heart ache worse than knowing they would never be his. He had spent more than a few sleepless nights crying over the two of them.

He had contemplated sending word to Viktor and telling him to pull him back. However, he decided against it. He could stick it out a little longer and when he went home with reports he would tell Viktor to assign someone else.

Yuri slipped into Otabek's room to find him sitting on the bed reading a book. His friend looked up at him and frowned.

"You look terrible. What happened?"

Yuri flopped down on the bed, "JJ and Izzy,"

Otabek sat up, a dangerous glint in his eyes "Did they do something cause-"

"No. no. Calm down," said Yuri, "Nothing like that,"

Otabek leaned back again, "Okay,"

"I'm starting to rub off on you aren't I?"

"Maybe," said Otabek, grinning

"Anyway, it's not what they did, it's more of what I did,"

Otabek gave him a questioning look.

"I fell in love with them,"

Otabek looked confused, "I don't see the problem,"

"Come on, Otabek. They are married and in love with each other. At best, I'll be their mistress. They might care about me but not the way I feel about them,"

Otabek frowned at him, "Yuri, I think there's been a bit of a misunderstanding,"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever heard of the Three goddesses?"

"It's part of the old religion here right? I was told I did not have to worry about it since they were basically considered myth now,"

"Well for the past few centuries, JJ's predecessors have worked to make this country a home for everyone despite their religion. There are currently over fifty religions in the country. Some have huge followings, some are more obscure. The royal family itself is made of non-believers and two different religious followings,"

"I know about all that but two religions. I thought Alain's family were the only religious ones and they all follow the same religion right?"

"JJ does not," said Otabek, "He and Isabella follow the religion of the Three Goddesses,"

Yuri considered it, "Okay. Understandable, but what does it have to do with me,"

"There are three goddesses as the title of the religion implies. Do you know what else comes in threes?"

Hope welled in Yuri's chest.

"Alphas, Betas and Omegas. The three secondary genders. Does that mean..."

"Three is the lucky number. Back when it was the only religion allowed in the country, you were either single or you were part of a trio. The heirs of the royal families used to be arranged for two mates,"

Yuri shook his head disbelievingly, "Why have I never heard of this?"

"As I said," said Otabek, "It's an obscure religion now. When JJ was a young boy he went through a difficult time and ended up in a small village that still worshipped the Three Goddesses. The people in the temple there really helped him and so did the teachings of the Three Goddesses. He met Isabella through one such temple, they bonded being the only ones in their family who followed the religion and how some in their families did not understand. A few years later they were engaged to be married. They made it clear from the start that they would be looking for an Omega. Some people had laughed, saying that they were living in fairy tales but since polyamorous marriages were legalized about seven years ago..."

"Wait, what do you mean fairytales,"

"Well since it is an old religion a lot of fairytales and children's old tales revolved around, a King, a Queen and a Soldier. The gender changes around obviously,"

"Wait! Soldier?"

"It's what they would call the third person. Some stories have it written down as Knight,"

Yuri's eyes widened, "So when people make the 'Soldier' joke around me...?

Otabek smiled, "They are already aware that you will be a big part of their heir's life. They are merely teasing you,"

Oh.

Yuri abruptly stood up, "Thank you Otabek. I think I need to go,"

Otabek smiled and waved him off, "Good Luck,"

Yuri exited the room and sped down the castle halls.

If Jean and Isabella had been spending time with him because they wanted to court him...

_Shit._

God, they must have been very confused and hurt. He had barely kept himself together thinking that he had no chance, They had basically been courting him and he had started avoiding them for apparently no reason at all.

Their room was being guarded by two Elite's which meant someone was inside. When the guards saw him they let him inside instantly.

So, they had not barred him from their room. At least that was something.

He went in to find JJ laying on the bed and Isabella stroking his hair.

"Hey," said Yuri

Isabella looked up and frowned, "What are you doing here? I thought you were avoiding us,"

JJ just looked at him with sad eyes.

"Uh, yeah about that," said Yuri, twisting his hands, "I think I have few things to explain,"

Isabella stood up and crossed her arms "Explain then. And make it good,"

"So I kinda misunderstood where this was going and figured distancing myself would be a good idea. Otabek clarified a few things and I realized I had been wrong in my assumptions. I am so sorry,"

"Wait," said JJ, sitting up on the bed, "What exactly did you misunderstand?"

Yuri smiled sheepishly, "What I meant to you,"

Understanding filled Isabella's eyes, "So you thought we were using you as a sex partner,"

"I mean, I knew, or thought, that we are sort of friends and you cared about me but I still figured that as far as it would go would be sex. Trust me, I was very upset,"

Isabella gave him an amused look.

"There might have been a few late night crying sessions," Yuri shrugged

Isabella gave him a sympathetic look and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Yuri. We should have explained this better,"

"So," said JJ, "You did not suddenly get tired of us?"

Despite the joking tone, Yuri head the actual loud and clear.

_Did you get tired of me?_

Yuri untangled himself from Isabella and plopped down on the bad beside JJ, winding his arms around his waist. Up close, he could tell the Alpha had been crying. He hated himself for upsetting him.

"Of course not," said Yuri, "As if I could ever get tired of you,"

JJ smiled and buried his face into Yuri's neck, inhaling deeply, "Missed you,"

"Me too," said Yuri

"Me three," said Isabella, coming to sit down next to them, "We should have explained what was going on. At first, it was just sex. Then we started to get to know you more and realized that you would be perfect for us. Almost everyone around here knows that we want an Omega in our life so, we forgot to explain to you,"

"Is it okay that I am a non-believer,"

"Of course," said JJ, "Just look at my parents. They have lived their whole lives together. As long as there is respect,"

Yuri smiled and snuggled into him. Isabella's hand ended up in his hair, gently scratching his scalp.

"Hey, said Yuri, "Otabek told me about some fairytales when he was explaining the Three Goddesses. I have never come across any,"

JJ grinned, "I think we have some in here. Isabella can read them to us. She always does the best voices,"

Isabella snorted, "You are a child, " But she got up to get the book anyway.

So that was how they spent the rest of the evening. Curled in bed while Isabella read old fairy tales of King and Queens and their Soldiers.

* * *

"Hey Yuri," said JJ, "Since we never asked properly..."

"Would you accept us courting you to be our Omega?" finished Isabella

Yuri smiled, "Yes,"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
